A Promise for the Beloved Youkai Commander
by lunaryu
Summary: After hearing the Kudan prediction, Kiyotsugu tries to make sense of the fact that Rikuo is the one he's chasing after and worshiping all this time… How can he fix what humans have done to Rikuo? Kiyo/Rikuo One-shot, spoiler above chap.160


**A Lifetime Promise for the Beloved Youkai Commander**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **Pg-15

**Genre: **Romance/hurt-comfort

**Pairing: **One-sided Kiyotsugu/Rikuo

**Summary: **_After hearing the Kudan prediction, Kiyotsugu tries to make sense of the fact that Rikuo is the one he's chasing after and worshiping all this time…_

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei owns Nuramago**

**Warning: **_Spoiler up to above chapter 160, hints of shounen ai, language, slight oOC, fluff, sapp, mistypes, grammar errors, etc…_

**A/N: **I know… this is pretty crazy for making this pairing, but I can't help it! Please just give it a try… and tell me what you think afterwards, okay? ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>A Promise for the Beloved Youkai Commander<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiyotsugu was in a daze.<p>

After he went home from watching the birth of that _kudan_ and hearing its prediction… he couldn't help feeling that his world was turned upside down. He immediately locked himself in his room without joining his father and mother who looked worried about him, in family dinner. They also asked if he was sick or something since they said he looked paler than usual.

Kiyotsugu's legs were quivering as he walked to his desk and immediately sat down. He turned on his computer, intending to write what he had seen today in his blog.

_Nura Rikuo… the cursed blood, a mix of a human and a youkai… must kill him!_

Kiyotsugu shook his head hard. He couldn't believe that. There was just no way… no way would his childhood friend… his clumsy, overly nice childhood friend like Nura-kun be a youkai.

Kiyotsugu looked at his computer with blank expression. He couldn't focus… heck, he couldn't even think right now. He couldn't write the update of his website. The _kudan_ prediction was too much!

But Kiyotsugu really watched it born. He heard it talk. That couldn't be a dream…!

"…_andfather… mander… youkai!"_

Kiyotsugu snapped from his mental war as he recalled something from his memory. Something… something that happened years ago….

Kiyotsugu had tried to block that memory because of the guilt he felt after he was saved by _him_, by the subject of his passion.

Red glaring eyes… silver moon black flowing hair… the luminous eye of a katana… dark kimono under blue haori…

Only once…, Kiyotsugu only saw the commander of all youkai once… and his heart was completely stolen by him….

And then he always dreamt about that noon. That special noon before that fateful accident happened to him and his friends….

"_My grandfather is the commander of all youkai!"_

Kiyotsugu always remembered that… but he just didn't want to admit it. He tried to convince himself that he lied.

"_Youkai is the good guys!"_

He was wrong, because all youkai were mischievous, that was the thing Kiyotsugu always believed before he was saved by _him_.

"_The guys at home always care about me most…!"_

Kiyotsugu stood and threw his hand phone to the wall, crashing it down into pieces.

"You liar…!" Kiyotsugu covered his ears while shutting his eyes close hard. "The kudan is lying…! That can't be true…!"

_That can't be true…._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Kiyotsugu—Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kiyotsugu-kun, why are you going home so early? What about the club activities?" Shima-kun asked as he followed Kiyotsugu to walk home.<p>

"Ah? I'm just not in a mood to hang out with you guys at this moment," Kiyotsugu said while walking briskly to the entrance.

They stumbled into Oikawa-san and Nura-kun on the way and they asked if there was a club activity so he blew them off and hurriedly ran away.

"Wait a minute… Kiyotsugu-kun!" Shima-kun ran after him and with his soccer ability, he could run after him very fast. "What's wrong with you? You act strange today…," he said, a bit worriedly.

"Shut up! Stop nagging me all the time and will it kill you if you leave me alone just for today?" In the end, Kiyotsugu snapped angrily at his best friend… or what he considered best friend. But most of his friends hung around him because of his parents' money.

_Then why does he hang around me…?_

Nura-kun was never like that. Actually, he never followed Kiyotsugu around. Kiyotsugu was the one who dragged him along, always pulling him towards Kiyotsugu.

Because he didn't want to admit that he was wrong.

Because Kiyotsugu didn't want to apologize for calling Nura-kun a liar.

Nura-kun always tried to stop him from chasing after _him_, the commander of all youkai. He always tried to stop him throwing himself in danger to meet any dangerous youkai.

Kiyotsugu only wanted to see _him_ again.

He wanted to see _him_… and thanked _him_ personally for saving him that day.

Why was he the only one that couldn't see _him_ again? Everyone had seen _him_ at least once again after that day… why was he so special that he didn't want to show up only in front of Kiyotsugu?

_Why… Nura-kun?_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Kiyotsugu—Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiyotsugu dropped his glass as he saw the news on the television. That day… strange deaths and appearances happened in the middle of the town in Ukiyoe.<p>

He saw people being eaten alive by a demon from the tape that happened to be in scene from the television. Kiyotsugu saw Ienaga-san in the town, almost being attacked and there he was…

Nura-kun… with a katana… cut that demon away…. Once again, he had saved his friend.

When the sun set… he changed… into _him_.

_THUMP._

Kiyotsugu's heart skipped a beat.

_THUMP._

Now it beat a knot harder.

_THUMP._

Faster.

Red eyes… stared into his black ones… just behind the screen.

He was there… and he was real….

_THUMP._

Kiyotsugu blacked out for not being able to breathe for more than two minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Kiyotsugu—Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-kun…, he doesn't show up to school," Ienaga-san looked worried as the next day, the whole school was in uproar because of the widespread of tales about a human mixed demon, Nura Rikuo.<p>

"I can't believe we have a cursed blood in our class!"

Kiyotsugu's ears twitched as he heard that.

"And he's such a nice helping kid too!"

"What a bummer! Maybe he's nice to us just to cover his true nature!"

Now it was his eyes and temples that twitched.

"He's a youkai!"

_Shut up…_

"A demon!"

_Shut up…!_

"He's evil!"

_Shut up!_

"He's going to destroy Japan! I heard the prediction of the _kudan_!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kiyotsugu, unable to hold back his temper anymore, stood and yelled with total rage in his eyes. Everyone immediately shut their mouths as they saw the angry Kiyotsugu glaring at each pair of their eyes.

Even Shima-kun who didn't say anything since the start of the gossip was petrified looking at him.

"Shut the FUCK up! You know nothing about Nura-kun! Don't speak so low about him!" Kiyotsugu shouted and yelled very loudly, making everyone cringe.

"K-Kiyotsugu-kun is right!" Ienaga-san stood up, following his example. "He's always helping us, you know! Do you ever see him do something bad?" she screamed as well.

"He's…," now Maki-san stood up. "He's the one who helped Natsumi from the curse of Sodemogi-sama! And he also helped find her when she was abducted in that train station!"

"He…," Torii-san stood up. "He's always trying to protect us from any danger we met when we're having our youkai tour!"

Now Shima-kun stood up. "He's always being a good friend to me… to us… better than all of you who never do anything when one of us is in bad shape…!"

Everyone was silent and looked ashamed as their words stabbed them in their deepest cores.

"You guys…," Kiyotsugu looked at his club friends with teary eyes. It wasn't just him. Everyone in the club… everyone in the club he created for Nura-kun… loved Nura-kun just the way he was.

"He's our friend… isn't he?" Ienaga-san said with a pleading look. "Will you guys really hate a person as good as Rikuo-kun just because he's a little bit different?"

"But he's a youkai…."

Kiyotsugu glared at the still protesting party. He couldn't believe he went to school with such idiots. "Listen to me you idiots! Didn't you watch yesterday's news! He protected Ienaga-san and a LOT of other passerby in the area from a HUMAN EATER demon, for God's sake! He's a PROTECTOR! Like a LOCAL GOD! If he wasn't there yesterday, HOW MANY DEAD VICTIMS DO YOU THINK THIS TOWN WOULD HAVE SUFFERED!" he screamed again furiously and everyone winced again hearing his very loud voice.

"But… the kudan…!"

"Obviously, it's a HOAX, you moron!" Maki-san shouted at one of the male.

"The only thing the kudan is right about… is that Rikuo is a mix between human and youkai. Other than that, it's definitely lying! There's just no way a guy as good and nice as Rikuo-kun will bring destruction to Japan… if not, he's the one protecting Ukiyo-e from destruction all this time!" Torii-san commented again.

"If you don't believe me, you can talk to our Onmyouji friends in Kyoto…, Keikain Yura! Nura-kun fought side by side with her to protect Kyoto from Hagoromo Gitsune and her cronies…!" Kiyotsugu said again.

At this, everyone including his club friends looked at Kiyotsugu in surprise.

"Nura did?" Shima asked in awe.

"He did. I asked her personally yesterday after watching that news…," Kiyotsugu nodded surely.

"Rikuo-kun… always fights to protect us… humans… even though he has youkai blood…," Ienaga-san covered her face trying to hide her cry.

"And you guys… still want to hate him for that? Now… who is youkai and who is human?" Kiyotsugu asked then and everyone had no choice but to shut the hell up after that kind of humanity speech.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Kiyotsugu—Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Worthless human friends…!" Kiyotsugu huffed as he strutted outside the class, deciding to take the day off because he just couldn't stand to be with those asses of humans (<em>except his club friends of course<em>) any longer.

Yeah, he knew he was acting out of character. He had never felt this way. Aside the guilt for making Nura lie for so long about himself… and for telling everyone that youkai was bad… he had no idea that humans could be this… this low.

Kiyotsugu was human… and he was ashamed of it.

"I have to… apologize to him properly," Kiyotsugu mumbled as he hardened his resolution and ran to get out of school and went to Nura-kun's house.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Kiyotsugu—Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>When he arrived in front of the house, there was no room for him because human sea was blocking the road. Everyone seemed so suddenly interested with Nura's old house.<p>

"Excuse me, please move!" Kiyotsugu tried to go through, but he couldn't because he was just pushed out again. "Shit—! Move aside, damn it!"

But it was useless, because the swarm of hundreds of human bodies were too much to up against himself alone. In the end, he could only stare at the house direction until the mass of bodies dissipated and when he could see more clearly to the house, he widened his eyes in shock because he couldn't see the house.

No, not that he couldn't see the house… it wasn't there. The house was gone. There were only the gates… but beyond that… nothing. Just a barren land with wild grasses.

"Why…?" Kiyotsugu hurriedly ran to the gates and went inside, but for some unfathomable reasons, he ended up a few meters outside the gates. "Eh…?" He tried again, and some more, but just like before, he always ended up outside, just couldn't get inside.

"No…! What the hell is this! Let me in, damn it!" Kiyotsugu shouted and surged forward again, just to be sent back out like a loop. "Damn!" he hit the wooden gate in frustration. "Damn it…! Nura-kun…! Please… let me in…!"

_"Let him in, Gyuuki, Gozumaru, Mezumaru."_

Kiyotsugu heard a smooth baritone voice from the inside. He hurriedly looked up, but he couldn't see anyone. "What the…?"

_"But… Waka…."_

Now it was a lower one, still in baritone range but considerably lower than before.

_"That's okay… he's just a little human…."_

Cold…, the tone was too cold…, but… if he could just go inside and speak to Nura-kun…!

Then… suddenly… a door appeared in front of him out of thin air. Kiyotsugu widened his eyes in a shocked look. He was shocked even more and honestly wanted to run away when the door was opened, revealing a very mean looking boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"Come on in, human," he ordered with nasty tone and Kiyotsugu gulped slightly because he seemed familiar with his voice… somehow.

"H-have we met before?" Kiyotsugu asked while he was stepping inside, not caring if there was shouting and scream. He never forgot about a face he had ever seen once. If he felt that he had ever heard this boy's voice, then he had met him at some point…right?

The mean looking boys smirked. "Oh, you really don't want to know that, human," he said creepily and Kiyotsugu trembled seeing his face.

_S-scaryyy!_—Kiyotsugu felt like crying as he was led slowly to the yard where he remembered the _koi_ pond and the gorgeous Sakura tree stood.

For some reasons… the Sakura tree was always in full bloom regardless the season. Why hadn't Kiyotsugu questioned about that before? Whenever he came to Nura-kun's house…he always….

Kiyotsugu had to stop thinking as he saw something… or someone for that matter on top of the tree branch. His back was facing Kiyotsugu, but he could always know who he was no matter how far apart they were. His long flowing silver moon hair… his pale skin… that yukata….

It was him! It was his passion! The commander of all youkai…!

Kiyotsugu was so excited. He always… he always wanted to see him so badly! However… right now… it wasn't him who Kiyotsugu wanted to meet. He wanted to see his friend. He wanted to see Nura Rikuo… the clumsy glasses wearer Nura Rikuo.

Kiyotsugu shook his head and walked slowly approaching the Sakura tree. The mean looking boy was leading him without sound.

"I've brought him here," the mean looking boy said.

"Thanks, Gozumaru. You may leave," the commander said slowly. Kiyotsugu looked up at his back. The smooth baritone voice that gave permission for him to enter the gates belonged to him.

"Understood," the mean looking boy, who was called Gozumaru, then turned to and glared at him. "Try something funny, human, you won't get out of this place alive," he hissed while something resembling claws burst out of his back.

Kiyotsugu covered his mouth immediately not to scream like a little girl at that very frightening form. He nodded frantically in silent promise.

"Oi, oi, don't scare him, Gozumaru. He's my friend, you know," the commander then turned to their direction with a cool looking face. "Just leave us alone. He just wants to see me. For the last time, at least…," he chuckled, but somehow, to Kiyotsugu's ears, he sounded almost crying.

"Fine," Gozumaru huffed and hid his claws before leaving.

Some minutes after Gozumaru left, now the commander sat facing Kiyotsugu, looking down at him from up a tree. "So… you want to see me, huh? Are you satisfied after seeing me, Kiyotsugu…kun?" he snickered lightly and the dark haired boy flinched at his mocking tone.

"Yeah, I'm happy to finally meet you, the commander of all youkai," Kiyotsugu tried to control himself because that wasn't why he was there. "But… the one I want to meet today… is Nura Rikuo-kun. My friend… Nura Rikuo-kun," he said surely, looking at the commander's crimson ones bravely.

The commander smirked at him. "I am Nura Rikuo. Didn't you watch the news, Kiyotsugu?"

"I know…, but I want to meet your human side," Kiyotsugu insisted. "You are youkai Rikuo. Who I need to speak to is… human Rikuo."

There was a brief silence between the two before the commander closed his eyes. "Does it matter? I'm still Rikuo even though I'm youkai. Moreover…I recalled one time you called me 'youkai-kun'… did you not?"

Kiyotsugu looked startled as he also remembered that. "You remembered…," he said solemnly.

"Actually, I don't, the human me at least…, he doesn't remember a lot of thing. He doesn't remember how he was almost killed by his own subordinate. He doesn't remember how he was teased by his own classmates and called a liar for telling the truth. He doesn't remember people keep taking advantage of him just because he's too nice to say no. He doesn't remember about people's faults and keep believing that they can change eventually. He's a fool that has too much trust in humanity," the commander said again. "That's why he keeps getting hurt all the time… trying to protect what hate us in the first place… what a moron," he chuckled again with bitter look.

"You're wrong!" Kiyotsugu protested immediately. "Nura-kun… Rikuo-kun isn't stupid! He's smart and witty! People like him because he's always nice and kind!"

"Yes… he's smart in his own way, but he's also a fool for believing in humans," the commander said again evenly.

"That's… that's his real strength, you know! Rikuo-kun… just let me see him! I want to see him!" Kiyotsugu was getting desperate. He didn't like it one bit how the commander talked about his human self. It sounded like… he despised himself when he talked like that.

There was a stretched silence this time and when the commander spoke again, he wasn't smirking. His face was hard to read. "You can't do that."

"Why?" Kiyotsugu didn't understand.

"It's impossible," the commander continued, not looking at him.

"_Why_?" Kiyotsugu wouldn't give up. He couldn't. He wanted to see the human Nura Rikuo so badly.

"My human self… has disappeared," the commander finally answered, voice still cool and even but there was a hint of sadness there. "He disappeared… giving me a total control of his body."

Kiyotsugu's heart sank hearing that. "What… do you mean… disappear…?"

"We're two different entities in one body, Kiyotsugu. We're constantly in competition to decide who will control the body… human… or youkai…. And after what happened yesterday? He was being hunted by the ones he wanted to protect. He tried to protect you humans all the time, but what did he get from that?" the commander asked then, but it was clearly rhetoric because he didn't give Kiyotsugu a chance to reply that.

"He's just…tired of playing our game already… because he already lost everything he wanted to protect…. And that's totally humans—,"

"I know! I know humans had done a lot of worse things than youkai!" Kiyotsugu shouted at him then, cutting his words, feeling worse than trash as he heard firsthand from his idol and beloved commander how bad humans were in his eyes. "I know we humans don't even deserve your friendship… but Rikuo-kun, hear me out! Even though the majority of humans turn their back against you, there are still some people that consider you as a friend! A good friend! A best friend even! Although many people will say they hate you, you can trust those few who will always like and love you the way you are! No matter whether you're a youkai or a human… or even a mix…," Kiyotsugu closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before he opened it again and looked straightly into the commander's eyes.

"I can promise you this one thing…! I'll be the one… I'm going to be the one… protecting you from those humans…!" he said sincerely, earnestly, seriously. He didn't lie about his intention and would definitely do what he said.

Because… Kiyotsugu was really capable of doing just that. He… his family had influence in human world. He could make something appear and disappear with his family power and money and if it could bring Nura… Rikuo-kun back to him, to his friends, he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

Kiyotsugu didn't release his gaze from the crimson ones of the commander who looked totally speechless hearing all of that. He knew his diplomacy skill was outstanding, but it wasn't about that. Rikuo-kun needed to know his honesty, his sincerity.

"You… what…?" the commander looked puzzled as something pooled in his eyes, something…

_Eh?_

Kiyotsugu also widened his eyes when he saw a single crystal clear liquid drop from the corner of the commander's eye before slowly the second and the third drip followed short time later.

"What…, Rikuo…kun…?" Kiyotsugu was fascinated as he saw it with his own eyes… just… right there in front of him, when the commander closed his eyes slowly and the Sakura petals were dancing around him, accompanying his slow transformation from the youkai into the human.

His hair became shorter and the color turned darker. Kiyotsugu couldn't see his eyes because they were closed, and the body… the commander's tall body was shrinking into human Rikuo's usual height.

Kiyotsugu would deny it later, but right now… right now he was so relieved seeing the boy's face.

Nura… Rikuo-kun opened his wet watery eyes slowly, tears still falling restlessly from his dark chocolate eyes. And when his met the dark grey ones of Kiyotsugu, his expression broke down and he cried, sobbing like a little kid he was.

_Rikuo-kun is still… a twelve year old boy…._ Kiyotsugu couldn't help thinking that as the chocolate haired boy jumped down from the tree and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…! Please don't hate me…!" was his prayer when he was sobbing in Kiyotsugu's embrace.

Kiyotsugu hugged him back tightly and could only say, "I… we're the one… who should apologize… stupid…!" and he couldn't hold it down when his own tears started to pool... and fall to his cheek as well.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Kiyotsugu—Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Nura's… all the youkai in Nura household seemed looking at Kiyotsugu with disbelieving eyes and stare, as if he was the alien one and not them when they all sat in the wide room, some kind of meeting room, maybe. Well, in youkai circle, Kiyotsugu was indeed the strange one, since he was human.<p>

But Kiyotsugu couldn't stare back at them… even though he really wanted to! But, he didn't want to meet all those youkai in this shameful condition! He was still ashamed for being HUMAN at all. So… so frustrating~!

"I can't believe this human was the one who could bring Rikuo-sama back," Karasu Tengu (Kiyo was pretty sure of it) said with a scandalized look.

"Well, since Rikuo's human self was the one that was hiding…," Gozumaru shrugged.

"Waaaah! Thank God! Rikuo-samaaaa!" Oikawa… or after much detail he knew her as Yuki Onna hugged his master while crying wildly.

"I'm sorry…for worrying all of you guys…," Rikuo-kun said with a rueful smile, looking at all of the youkai that seemed to be very worried about him.

After hearing the detailed and complete story, Kiyotsugu knew that since yesterday, Rikuo-kun was always in his commander form, unable to change to his human's self again. No matter how much the commander tried to find him, he couldn't because Rikuo-kun was hiding. He intended to disappear for real, but it seemed Kiyotsugu's voice could reach him through the commander.

Rikuo-kun then turned his face at Kiyotsugu and he smiled gratefully at himk, so sincerely that Kiyotsugu almost blushed seeing him… _almost_. "Thank you… for bringing me back, Kiyotsugu-kun," he said slowly.

"It's… it's nothing, Nura-kun," Kiyotsugu said, while trying smile even if it was a little bit awkwardly.

"_I'm going to be the one… protecting you from those humans…!"_

Damn it. Kiyotsugu was a bit embarrassed after saying something so blatantly like that.

"No… you gave me back my faith, Kiyotsugu-kun. You really did," Rikuo-kun said again, insisting. "I almost lost it… because of yesterday's event…. I almost… couldn't trust humans again, but I was wrong. It isn't human in general that I want to protect from youkai…. It's you guys… my true friends… my families…," he continued while looking at his laps, cheeks a bit pink and wow… he looked so damn cute right then.

Kiyotsugu shook his head curtly, trying to concentrate more of Rikuo-kun's words rather than his adorable face. Crap. He thought Rikuo-kun was cute and adorable simultaneously!

_No, get a grip of yourself, Kiyotsugu! You're here to apologize to him properly!_

"Ah, hey," the dark haired teen then started and Rikuo-kun looked up at him in surprise. "My reason to come here is… actually… to apologize to you," Kiyotsugu said apologetically.

"Apologize… to me?" Rikuo-kun looked slightly confused.

"I can't help feeling bad all this time… but because I didn't want to admit it, I never got around doing it properly," Kiyotsugu continued as he took a deep breath before saying "I'm sorry for calling you a liar when you wanted to do was telling the truth!" in a rush of one breath.

Rikuo-kun blinked at that. "Um…, I'm not sure what you're apologizing for… but… okay, that's perfectly fine, Kiyotsugu-kun," he said slowly.

"Ha," Kiyotsugu huffed out a laugh at that. "The commander was right… you do forget about a lot of things… bad things that the others had done to you… and just forgive them even though they never say sorry…," he chuckled and laughed aloud in relief. "But I'm glad… I can finally say it to you in person… because I created Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad… just for you, Rikuo-kun. I want you to know… since you saved me that day… I've always wanted you to know… that I like you…everyone in the squad likes you," he smiled happily at that.

"Ki-Kiyotsugu-kun…," Rikuo-kun visibly blushed again hearing that.

"Whether you're youkai or human… it doesn't matter, because it's still you…!" Kiyotsugu held Rikuo's hand and looked at him deeply and sincerely.

"I know…. I like you guys too…," Rikuo grinned happily and tightened his hold as well in Kiyotsugu's hands.

"Thank god, Waka…," Yuki Onna said with a tear dropped on her cheek.

"I still don't get it…, jeez… humans…," Gozumaru rolled his eyes. The other youkai were cheering probably because they finally could see the sunshiny smile on Rikuo-kun's face again.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Kiyotsugu—Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Starting tomorrow, I'll send some body guards for you, so you can go to school without being bothered by the moronic lurkers," Kiyotsugu said surely as they walked outside.<p>

"Eeh? I don't need something like that," Rikuo-kun said with a bead of sweat dropping from his cheek.

"No. I already told you, right? I'll protect you from humans…," Kiyotsugu said again before realizing that he said something embarrassing again and blushed slightly. But, because he was already wet, jumping in the water wouldn't get him any wetter. "This is probably nothing, but I will keep this promise… for a lifetime," he continued and stopped just in front of the gates.

Rikuo-kun looked up at him and smiled. He held Kiyotsugu's hand and pulled him into a tight hug, surprising Kiyotsugu with the sudden act of a-…_affection?_

"Thank you…," Rikuo-kun said slowly, gently before he looked up at Kiyotsugu again and surged upward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kiyotsugu flushed red at that.

"Nu-Nu-Nu…Nura-kun?" he touched his cheek with trembling hand, very panicked and embarrassed for getting kissed by the boy… the _BOY_, damn it!

Rikuo-kun grinned. "It's Rikuo, Kiyotsugu-kun! The other me is too shy to say 'thank you', so I deliver it instead," there was a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Kiyotsugu knew that it was true.

Youkai Rikuo and human Rikuo was the same after all. They were endearing… and very loveable.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Rikuo-kun waved at Kiyotsugu when the taller boy exited the gates and slowly, the door in the middle of the gates was disappearing again.

Kiyotsugu smiled and waved back until he couldn't see Rikuo-kun's figure anymore. Kiyotsugu then turned his body in a happy sigh to hurry go home and write something useful in his website and blog. Surprisingly, there was no one in that road anymore. He looked up and some crows were flying happily in the orange colored sky.

But then on the way, Kiyotsugu realized something important. "Huh? Does that mean my feelings for the commander is reciprocated?"

Well, Kiyotsugu couldn't help wondering just like that. He would know the truth if he met the commander… or Rikuo-kun again tomorrow.

**End of A Lifetime Promise for the Beloved Youkai Commander**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't know what came to me… but this story just refused to leave my head after I read chapter 159 until chapter 162. I hope you can enjoy it as much as I did making it! Some comments would be totally appreciated!


End file.
